Howl
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Lupinex buys a dog.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Howl

**Summary**

Lupenix buys a dog.

**Commentary**

Another one shot out of the fifty two one shots challenge. It's a bit short, but I hope you find something enjoyable about it.

**.**

"Isn't it adorable?" Lupinex said, scratching the pup's nose gently. The puppy, a German Sheppard, wagged its tail happily at his touch.

Sanquinex sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't mind animals, but he wasn't too fond of dogs. Too much work to handle. Lupinex was the perfect representation of that. "Whatever, can we just leave now?" he asked impatiently, scanning the pet shop.

"I shall name him... Lupinex Junior," he stated proudly, picking up the puppy and cradling it in his arms. Followed by Sanquinex, he walked up to the front counter to pay for the pup.

"Couldn't you think of something more original?" Sanquinex replied. Lupinex sure had bad taste in pet names. Sanquinex turned to face the cashier and handed over a couple hundred dollar notes. The cashier counted the money, pocketed it and gave Sanquinex a manual about caring for your pup. Sanquinex thanked the man and the two exited the pet shop.

Lupinex glanced down at the pup and smiled to himself. The puppy was incredibly cute. He rubbed the pup under the chin gently and laughed as Lupinex Junior barked. "You pat him," Lupinex said, turning to face Sanquinex.

Sanquinex looked at the dog hesitantly. Did he want to touch it? What if the pup bit him? "I...uh..." he looked at Lupinex. Lupinex nodded and glanced down at the pup again. Sanquinex sighed and patted the dog only to pull his hand back immediately. "Blood sucking fiend!" he shouted, patting his hand tenderly.

"You're the blood sucking fiend Sanquinex, or have you forgotten you're a vampire?" Lupinex replied, looking at Sanquinex with concern. Sanquinex was losing his mind.

Sanquinex rolled his eyes. "I'm old alright? I have an excuse to forget things," he retorted, thinking it was a wise comeback. Lupinex didn't even bother replying. "That thing is aggressive."

Lupinex patted his pet on the head lightly. "I don't think Lupinex Junior likes you very much," he said. "Don't worry Junior, I'll protect you from the big, bad nasty vampire," he cooed, narrowing his eyes at his vampire friend.

Sanquinex rolled his eyes again. Lupinex was such a child at times. "Look, I'm going to the cinemas later on."

"To see _Eclipse?" _he countered knowingly. Sanquinex wasn't a twi-hard; in fact he hated the movies. He only viewed them because he wanted something to complain about. Unfortunately, many thought Sanquinex was a huge fan because of his 'vampire costume'. Others believed Lupinex was either homeless or a hardcore werewolf twihard fan. Either assumption was wrong. "Have fun," he said, waving goodbye to his friend. Sanquinex walked away muttering under his breath about puppy dogs.

Now alone, Lupinex wasn't sure what to do. He glanced around the streets, hoping to catch sight of something interesting. Nothing appealed to his senses. He sighed aloud; maybe he should go home and watch _New Moon? _Lupenix Junior needed to learn to become a manly wolf, and not some pansy. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Lupinex Junior needed to be train.

Lupinex headed home with Junior in his arms. He patted the puppy's head gently, grinning when the puppy wagged its tail happily. At least the puppy liked him; that was something. Most animals and even humans ran away from him. He didn't think he looked menacing but unfortunately, werewolves weren't particularly viewed as pleasant creatures. He hoped the Twilight franchise would change that, but so far no such luck.

As soon as he arrived home, he instantly turned the television on and placed the _New Moon _DVD inside the DVD player. The training had to begin early otherwise it would be too late. He would not let Lupinex Junior turn into a pansy. Settling back down in his comfortable sofa, he snuggled up beside his puppy and watched the movie.

.

I'm terribly sorry for the lack of quality of my recent one shots. They're just not up to the usual standard. I hope the Max one coming after this makes up for these disappointments, review please?


End file.
